


Glowing Forest

by Croatoanvirus2014



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-16
Updated: 2014-10-16
Packaged: 2018-02-21 10:57:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2465756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Croatoanvirus2014/pseuds/Croatoanvirus2014
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fic based off of that glowing forest back in episode 1 and what I'd like to imagine happened when Jasper and Monty found it</p>
            </blockquote>





	Glowing Forest

Monty awoke to vibrant greens and cool blues illuminating his surroundings. _Am I dreaming?_ He wondered as he yawned and stretched out his arms. He sat up and looked behind him to find Octavia and Jasper sleeping. _Well, I’m not dreaming,_ he realized as he ran his fingers through his hair. _Where are Clarke and Finn? I know they were with us_. He searched around a little, not wanting to go too far away from his best friend, but couldn’t find either of them. _Maybe they just decided to go try to find water. That sounds like something Clarke would do,_ he reasoned.

“This forest is so pretty,” he whispered to himself. He let out a small sigh and couldn’t stop looking at the trees that seemed to glow, even in the dark night sky. Monty didn’t want to let this go to waste, and figured Jasper might want to see the sight for himself. He shook Jasper’s arm, trying to wake him up without disturbing Octavia in the process. Jasper blinked his eyes open, and they widened as he looked around him, amused with the small flower patches surrounding him. Monty grinned at Jasper, and Jasper stood up slowly, careful not to wake Octavia.

“This is amazing,” Jasper said in awe.

“Why do you think I woke you up?” Monty replied. “Come on, let’s walk around a little. I’m sure there’s even more to see.” Jasper grabbed Monty’s hand as they started to walk around the forest they had decided to sleep in. A few seconds later, Monty pointed to a huge bush ahead of them that seemed to have a purple glow radiating from it.

“Well that looks cool!” He exclaimed. Jasper smiled as they ran to get a closer look at it. Both of them were fascinated by the glowing purple bush and couldn’t stop grinning. “I wonder if there’s anything else like this,” Monty commented.

“I’m sure hope there is,” Jasper responded. They fell into a comfortable silence for a few minutes while they observed the plants around them. Monty managed to find a plant that changed from blue to green to purple every few seconds, and motioned Jasper to get closer to him. He looked at the plant and then back to Jasper, delighted by the wonder in Jasper’s eyes. Monty wrapped his arm around Jasper and Jasper turned his head to look at Monty with a small grin on his face.

“It feels like we’re in some weird sci-fi movie,” Jasper commented, sending them both into laughter for a minute or so. Monty decided to sit down in the grass, and a few seconds later Jasper did the same. Monty interlocked his and Jasper’s fingers as they observed the beauty around them.

“Does that mean we’d be the best friends who eventually become a couple?” Monty asked with a smirk.

“I think it does,” Jasper replied with a small laugh. Jasper picked up a few of the glowing purple flowers and stuck them in Monty’s hair, sending them both into another fit of  laughing with each other. “You look beautiful,” Jasper commented. Monty gave Jasper a quick kiss on the cheek as he finished taking the flowers out of his hair.

“You’re such a dork,” Monty said.

“Yeah, but I’m your dork,” Jasper responded.

“Should we be kissing?” Monty asked, and Jasper nodded his head up and down as they leaned in closer to each other. They pressed their lips together as they breathed in the smell of the flowers that filled the air. Monty ran his fingers through Jasper’s hair, and threw his goggles on the grass as he deepened the kiss. Jasper wrapped his arms around Monty’s shoulders and pulled away from the kiss slowly. They held each other’s gaze for a few seconds before Jasper finally spoke.

“We should probably get back to where we were sleeping. Clarke and Finn could be wondering where we are.”

“That’s probably true,” Monty sighed. They began walking back to their temporary rest spot slowly, not wanting the moment to end. “We’ll definitely come back here later though, okay?”

“Okay.”


End file.
